Out of my league
by ceps
Summary: A onechapter fic, very fluffy. Based on the song “Out of my league” by Stephen Speaks Zeke wants to tell Sharpay his feelings and he knows the perfect way to do it.


**Out of my league**

**Author: **Ceps

**Summary:** A one-chapter fic, very fluffy. (Based on the song "Out of my league" by Stephen Speaks) Zeke wants to tell Sharpay his feelings and he knows the perfect way to do it.

**Pairings: **Sharpay/Zeke,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM, or any character involved or the song "Out of my league" by Stephen Speaks

**A/N:**_Thoughts and ideas are in italics. _**I suggest you to hear this song while reading the fic…it's the best song ever and it will give it more reality to the plot.**

_HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS_

Sharpay's POV

Sharpay was walking to her locker, so she could get some books she forgot for her next class.

As she opened her locker a small red enveloped fall, "What is this?" Sharpay said as she took it in her hands. "It's a love note…." She said as opened it and read what was inside.

**Dear Sharpay,**

**There is something I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't do it. I have been hiding it for a long time. I was afraid you would reject me, but I cannot stand it anymore.**

**Since the very fist moment I saw you, I knew you were the girl of my dreams and I am only asking you to give me an opportunity to make you happy. If you want to give me a chance, meet me at the drama theatre at 10:00 am. **

**I will understand if you don't come, but keep in mind that you will always have my heart.**

**Forever yours,**

Sharpay was looking around trying to find someone suspicious W_ho could it be? _She thought_ I will better go and find out, it's almost 10:00 am. _

When Sharpay got to the drama theatre, all the lights were turn off. "Hi! Is anyone here?" and all the answer she got was a sweet melody introduction of a piano.

And playing the piano was _ZEKE!!!! … him?... NO NO NO! OH MY GOD, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME…_

Zeke's POV

_Oh God! There she is! _ Zeke started to play the piano and got the enough courage to start singing.

It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way.

_Oh no… She's disappointed that is me… I can see it in her eyes. _Zeke kept singing, he thought that if he took all the effort to do these, at least he could finish singing the song.

All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

_She's walking to the stage…why? What is it? Is she mad…I cannot tell..._ Sharpay started to walk to the stage, but she stopped at the first row and stayed there.

Coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again

It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
And i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise  
Coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But i'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again

_Oh no… I shouldn't have done this… _Zeke finished the song, then turned to face Sharpay and heard what she had to say.

General POV

"Why…" Sharpay started but was interrupted by Zeke "Please Sharpay, forgive me … I didn't want to you to get mad at me or …please just forgive me"

"I won't bother you again…" Zeke said and was getting down of the stage so he can run and hide forever.

Sharpay didn't say a word, he was just looking at him while he picked up a rose and then gave it to her "I meant every word…" then he left the theatre.

Zeke got of the school so fast, he started to run; he didn't want to be there and looked at her. He didn't want to feel all ripped from inside. He didn't want to realize that he would never be able to hold her, kiss her or even love her.

He was outside the school, when "Wait! Zeke wait!" Sharpay said while she was running to the entrance.

Zeke stopped, but didn't dare to turn and faced her again. It was really painful. Sharpay took his hand so he turned. "I told you I won'………." Zeke couldn't finish because Sharpay without advised kissed him in the lips so sweet and tender, and then she broke the kiss.

Sharpay was still holding his hand, while Zeke was in shocked just staring at her, not believing that she has done that. "Why did you take so long?" Sharpay told him, making him smile. Then they kissed again with so much love and sweet passion.

THE END.

A/N: Hope you enjoy and have a nice day.

"We really desire world peace"

I will update "Never say never" this Friday…I lost the chapter 2, so I had to do it all over again.


End file.
